I'll Be There
by FireDragon218
Summary: Katara enjoys waking up in the morning not just for the sunrise, but for the view beside her. Future Katara/Zuko. A short cute one-shot. Inspired by Josh Turner's song, "I'll Be There" REVISED


It has been forever since I have posted anything. I got a sudden spark to write a Katara Zuko fic out of nowhere so here it is. It has not been betaed, I have reread it a thousand times but likely there will be some error in it. I hope readers enjoy and leave reviews! This story is supposed to be a cute read :)

* * *

><p>The warm Fire Nation sun stretched over the mountains, shining through the thin red curtains over the window. Katara loved mornings. The air was still crisp and the temperature had yet to turn hot, and the view. Opening her eyes, Katara smiled. Zuko was laying on his back, head turned towards her, still asleep. Her body was still molded against his own and her head tucked under chin, just how she fell asleep. The crimson sheet laid across the Fire Lord's waist, allowing her to stare at his pale-toned chest. Her tan hand was resting on his stomach where she could feel his taunt muscles.<p>

Zuko was usually an early riser, always up with the sun. But on occasion Katara will be fortunate enough to wake before him. She loved watching him sleep. It was hard to remember years ago when she would have wished the Firebender dead. Fingers traced across his chest, bringing a soft moan from the man. Katara placed a soft kiss against his skin as she snuggled closer. His arm hooked around her waist, tracing lazy circles on her sheet covered waist.

"Mornin'." Katara whispered.

Not opening his eyes Zuko smiled, "Enjoying the view?"

She hummed and nodded against his skin.

The slow mornings had easily become a part of their routine. When Zuko kissed the top of her head, Katara untucked her head to look up at him. Zuko's gold eyes opened as she pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Then Katara placed her head-on his shoulder, both cuddling close. They laid there in silence watching the sun rise higher through the window. As the minutes drifted by Katara knew the time to get up was coming. She ran her fingers over Zuko's torso once more before sitting up.

"Hey," Zuko said reaching out to catch her wrist.

"I gotta get up." Katara said, giggling when she saw Zuko's pleading look.

"Hmm, no you don't." He just grinned as he pulled her back down, wrapping both arms around her. Katara huffed as she was pulled back down.

"I never pictured you as a cuddlier."

"Oh really? What did you picture me as?" How his voice deepened and his eyes darkened.

Katara smirked at him, "Well-"

A flurry of motion came from the hallway before the bedroom door was thrown open and without hesitation the storm leaped up on the bed. "  
>Mommy! Daddy!" The child pushed her way in between her parents, a beaming smile on her face. "Get up! Get up!"<p>

Both Katara and Zuko laughed at the energetic little girl.

"We will be up in a minute, Kaida." Zuko tried but the gold eye child huffed, turning to  
>Katara and pulled on her hand.<p>

"Mommy, get up!"

Katara could not say no to her little girl.

"All right, all right." Zuko laughed as Kaida leaped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Both parents looked at each other with accusing looks.

"Hey," Zuko held up his hands, "she got the determined attitude from you." Pressing a kiss to Katara's lips he slipped out of bed to get dressed. Katara continued to lay in bed.

"So what, she didn't get anything from you? EEK!"

Zuko leaped on the bed and gave Katara a quick squeeze and kissed her nose, "My fun loving nature." He ruffled his wife's hair.

"Zuko!"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kaida bolted back into the room as Katara pushed Zuko off the bed and threw a pillow at him which was dodged with ease. Zuko then scooped Kaida up in his arms, hoisting her up. "Whatcha you wanna do today Little Dragon?" He asked and Kaida threw her arms up. "Fire bend!" Chuckling Zuko kissed her cheek, "That's my girl." Turning back to Katara, Zuko grinned and Kaida laughed before wiggling out of Zuko's arms and they both dashed from the room.

Katara smiled at the family she had. Kaida, her little girl and Zuko, her loving husband. Listening to the two race down the hall, Katara placed a hand on her stomach, wondering when she should tell Zuko the good news and what would this new bundle of joy bring to their perfect family.

* * *

><p>And there you have it. If you would like drop a review by. So far reviews have helped me fix many mistakes and layout issues. I hope you enjoyed it.<br>Fixed the paragraphs on 11-21-11


End file.
